


hold me near your heart

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Guests in someone else's home, Dedue and Mercedes find a way to stay tidyandenjoy the conjugal embrace.





	hold me near your heart

**Author's Note:**

> *flips down sunglasses and does finger guns* this one's for you, server boss. 
> 
> day two pairing: dedue/mercedes  
day two kink: breastfucking

In the midst of kissing her husband, Mercedes broke away to whisper, “I’m afraid I’m bleeding tonight.” Dedue was unperturbed. The feminine cycle was not a subject he was familiar with, but they had made love during her bleed before. He returned to kissing her throat, but Mercedes pressed gently on his shoulders. He immediately fell back, concern washing over his face. 

“Are you in pain? I will get you your herbs.” He tried to leave, but she remained where she was in his lap. She gently turned his face to her again, pressing kisses along his cheekbone. 

“I’m fine,” she breathed. “I just don’t wish to make a mess of our host’s bedding. I have a different idea.” Her voice, breathy and soft at the best of times, was like plush in Dedue’s ear. He groaned and pulled her even closer, every soft part of her body crushed against his hard chest. The wine in his body seemed to make his blood run hotter, even if there wasn't enough to affect his mind. Mercedes turned slightly in his hold, offering her pale throat for the taking. He pressed damp kisses from the collar of her nightgown up, up, up until he could take her earlobe between his teeth and pull, ever so gently. In his embrace Mercedes let out a shuddering sigh. 

Between open-mouthed kisses they lifted away her nightgown until she was clothed in nothing but cold moonlight on her left and golden candlelight on her right. She shifted until she was no longer seated in his lap, then ducked towards her travel bag. Dedue took the moment to peel off his nightshirt.

A familiar smell caught his attention. Mercedes had opened the small bottle of oil that was normally reserved for massages when her back ached. It was infused with lavender for relaxation, a scent that reminded Dedue of his wife's smooth skin and the expanse of her back. She poured a little of the oil into her hands, then rubbed it against her breastbone and along the sides of her breasts. 

“Let me,” Dedue said, taking Mercedes’ slick hands in his own. She caressed his hands, lovingly spreading the oil across her fingers. Her expression was thoughtful, she had a tendency to drift off in the quiet moments. Sometimes she shared where she went, but this time she remained quiet as Dedue took her breasts in his hands. They were soft and full and Mercedes tipped her head back and sighed as he squeezed and kneaded her. His fingertips glided over the tips of her breasts and a pleasant, quiet moan came rattling from her throat. 

“This was meant to be for you,” she said, smiling a delicate, blissful smile. "Lie back."

He did as he was told and watched with awe and lust as she set herself between his legs, then bent over until his cock was pressed between her breasts and his trembling stomach. He understood at once what she was offering. All he wanted was to start thrusting; it took all his control to lie still and allow Mercedes to lead. 

She pressed his cock up against against her breastbone and she squeezed her breasts together, making a heaven of soft, slick skin for him. She pushed and pulled her breasts along his length, rocking slightly on her knees, and his breath caught in his tight throat. His hips twitched and strained against his own sense of restraint. All the while Mercedes smiled gently and pulled him further and further into bliss. The sight of her leaning over him like this, smiling and looking at him with love so warm and encompassing that the shape of it was burned into his heart, made his blood run even hotter. 

Very slowly Dedue began to rock his hips. A satisfied grunt escaped him, a rough noise that sounded worlds apart from his wife’s sighs and moans. Her beatific smile melted away into a delicate portrait of pleasure as his pace increased. Every instinct insisted he close his eyes and focus only on the pleasure. He held them open, keeping his eyes locked with Mercedes.

The pleasure was overwhelming. He was so close. Mercedes wrapped one arm around her chest to hold her breasts in place, then set her free hand on his hip. There was no pressure, only the feeling of her fingertips and fingernails gliding over his skin.

Dedue's breath stuttered, the way it always did immediately before his orgasm hit. Mercedes must have heard it, because she ducked her head and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock at the last second. He couldn't hold back any further; he came and his eyes fell shut and he felt her lips and tongue massage him as he finished.

When the aftershocks faded she raised her head and proudly swallowed. If he were not already spent he would have find it unbearably alluring. As it was, all Dedue had the strength to do was pull Mercedes into his arms and pull the blanket over them. 


End file.
